Mixels on the Moon!
Flamzer: Oh yeah, this looks like the perfect place to pitch our flag. Burnard: We climbed about this far!! Flamzer: WE CLIMBED -100m away?! On a camping trip?! What did you mix-monkeys bring? Bags? Burnard: Nope! Flamzer: Food? Burnard: (Dismissively waving hand.) Nuh-uh! Flamzer: ANYTHING?! Burnard: We brought… (Hoists up giant ice cube.) …AN ICE CUBE! (Starts to scream and pulls his hand quickly off, shaking it.) ''OW! SO COLD! SO COLD! ''(Drops cube on ground.) We’ll have a cozy campcube! Meltus: And chill weenie burgers! Burnard: And freeze Mixmallows! Flamzer: Hmm! Well if that’s how you handle a campcube, you’ve gotta learn about camping! to later. The campcube is set up and giving a soft blue glow. Burnard is playing a guitar, Meltus has a weenie burger on a stick and his holding it around the campcube, and Flamzer is stacking Mixmallows onto a stick from the cooler near him. Flamzer: Nothing like a cold campcube on a starry night! Eh, guys? Night Logo Plays Meltus: (Pulling weenie burger off of cube) ''All right, this weenie burger is almost frozen! Haaa-choo! (Shoots out flames, charring the weenie burger.) Oh dear… '''Burnard:' Hahahahahahahaha... (Touches campcube, screams and pulls his hand quickly off, shaking it.) ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SO COLD SO COLD! '''Flamzer:' Ya JAGOT! Don’t you know you shouldn’t play with ice cubes? You could start a forest freeze! (Puts on ranger hat.) Now remember, campers… (Pulls down a panel that says “DONT EVEN DO THAT”, points to words with stick as soon as he says them.) ''…Don't do it! ''(A puff of flame spits from his mouth, burning his Mixmallows, he groans.) Burnard: (Holding hand, laughs) Meltus: (Sneezes, sending out a large flame gush that partly melts the campcube, dimming it. He wipes his nose with his hand.) Burnard: (Points and laughs at Meltus and then points to the melted campcube.) I will Need ice! I get! (Runs offscreen and quickly returns with a blue gas canister labelled “Ice Water”) I got it! (Starts pouring the contents onto the campcube, ice cubes and water scatter everywhere.) Flamzer: Have you lost your Mixels? (Rushes towards Burnard, the ice is now spreading on the ground as Meltus attempts to stomp it out.) Gimme that before you start a forest freeze! (Grabs canister and holds it away, though the ice continues to spill out.) ''You wanna kill yourself? ''(Ice spreads onto him and starts to freeze him.) Meltus: He’s Frozen!! Burnard: Get your flame on, we have to stop this ice! I’ll find some Cubits! shoots a flame from his tail and waves it around while Burnard runs offscreen at sonic speed. Meanwhile, the ice continues to spread and encase Flamzer. Meltus: Hurry, Before The ice starts spreading! continues to rush as the ice starts to catch up to him. Cut back to Flamzer, he is nearly covered in ice. to Burnard at the cooler. He digs through it, tossing random items behind him. Cut back to Meltus attempting to melt the ice. The scene splitscreens to Burnard still throwing objects behind him. He then finds three Infernite Cubits. Burnard: Ah! (Runs back, waving Cubit towards Meltus.) I got! I got! grabs the Cubit. Burnard: Let’s Mix! large shoe comes down and stomps down to a gooey mess. The Murp splash appears. Meltus and Burnard: Murp! Meltus and Burnard Murp is formed, still holding the two Cubits. Meltus and Burnard Murp: (Speaking in both of their voices.) Mm…not right! (Quick cut to ice spreading and then back to them.) Let’s try again! another Cubit. A steamer press pushes them together into goop and seperates. The Murp splash appears again. Meltus and Burnard: Murp! second Meltus and Burnard Murp is formed. Meltus and Burnard Murp 2: ''(Speaking in both of their voices.) I don’t think so! ''back to Flamzer, he is nearly entirely encased in ice and it continues to spread on him. back to Murp. They touch the Cubit again. It turns into a buzzsaw that slices them up and explodes into the Mix splash. Finally, the Meltus and Burnard Mix is formed, as a trumpet fanfare is played in the background. He flies around on his jetpack, melting the ice with his flame nose nozzle into a pool of water onto the ground. The two demix onto the ground, both laughing. Flamzer glares at them and tosses the empty canister away. Flamzer: Boy, you’ve gotta learn about camping! Meltus: (Sneezes, sending a gush of fire that steams the melted water and wipes his nose.) Burnard: (Laughs.) Part 2 coming soon!